log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunie Gold
Kunie Gold is the twelfth episode of the ''Log Horizon 2'' anime. It covers part of the first and last chapters of The Gold of the Kunie. Synopsis As Demiqas draws the Shadow Vanguards spawned by Ruseato of Seven Prison away from the main party, he grabs Shiroe along and carries him to the entrance of the final room in the Abyssal Shaft. Shiroe enters the room and meets Kinjo guarded by Uru of the Nine Prison, whose power is far stronger than the other raid bosses. However, Shiroe realizes that Kinjo is afraid, as the unyielding spirit of the Adventurers is akin to a relentless zombie attack. Negotiation According to the agreement, Shiroe's success in reaching the gold reservoir prompts the Kunie to answer his questions and explain how the gold system works. The reservoir generates and circulates all gold in Yamato, powered by precursor technology that even the Kunie don't understand. Shiroe states that he has no intention of sharing this information or even that this zone exists. Kinjo then informs him that his arrival grants him the right to take the gold, but warns him about the dangers of greed. Shiroe retreives a contract of his terms out of his magic bag and terminates it, causing a fountain of gold to stream into the reservoir. He describes that the Round Table does not seek wealth and that they no longer require the rights to the Guild Hall. They will assign the rights for the city of Akihabara, including the Guild Hall and Cathedral, to the Yamato server; with such transaction rendered permanent through the destruction of the contract. Shiroe explains that the Round Table had purchased the facilities of Akihabara to prevent their misuse, but could no longer maintain the exorbitant upkeep costs. After considering other funding options, he resorted to this expedition because he wishes to use the Kunie's gold to buy all the zones (forests, mountains, lakes, etc.) of Yamato and return them to the server to prevent future purchases. They would like to get rid of purchasable zones altogether, which would not only prevent people from abusing the rights, but also negate the unfair advantage Adventurers have over People of the Land, as Landers do not have the ability to purchase zones. He believes that regular contracts will work for ownership of property and the purchase of zones is unnecessary. He then formally requests the funding for his plan, insisting that Yamato's land should be returned to Yamato. Victory While Shiroe is negotiating with the Kunie Clan, William fires the fatal blow to Ibura Habura of Third Prison, allowing the Abyssal Shaft Raid Party to focus their attention on Tarutauruga of Fourth Prison. Meanwhile, Demiqas is still kiting all of the Shadow Vanguard, keeping them away from Shiroe and the party members who are fighting the raid boss. Near the conclusion of Shiroe's negotiations, the raid party manages to defeat Tarutauruga. They plunder a mountain of treasure as a reward for their victory over two raid bosses, which includes several phantasm-class items. Ukiyo happily reminds everyone of the rule that the guild master divides the rewards, to which William examines the treasures and dedicates the to Shiroe. He announces that even though Shiroe isn't a Silver Sword, he will be rewarded as a comrade who fought valiantly alongside them. At this point, incandescent light filters in from above and warms the air, William is sure that it is because Shiroe has done something. Prometheus plants the Silver Sword banner into the ground, erecting a monolith that immortalizes the successful raid of the Silver Sword along with individual credits. Demiqas is amazed to see his name appear as one of the first to complete the raid. Farewell After finishing the raid, the group returned to Susukino. Shiroe reflects on how he refused to say Demiqas' name; that it was probably that was angry at himself and he took it out on Demiqas and his bad behavior. He admits he was wrong to do that. Back in Susukino, Li Gan asks them all sorts of questions, including what it was like to die. Eventually, Vuorinen and Federico drag the scholar away so Shiroe and company can have a break. When it comes time to leave, Li Gan stays behind to investigate the inter-city transport gate. Silver Sword remained as well, to protect the town as they rebuild and to prepare for future raids. William asks Shiroe to add him to his friend list, which Shiroe has already done. Demiqas brags to his wife how he saved Shiroe; which makes her appreciate his newfound happiness. On the trip home Tetora states she wanted to ride with Naotsugu, but he insists his armor is heavy so his griffin doesn't like carrying two. She teases that maybe it's a special seat for someone, an accusation which he dismisses. Shiroe tells Tetora not to tease Naotsugu too much, to which she replies that it's not fun unless she teases him too much. He asks her when she will tell Naotsugu that she's a boy (presumably in real life), she opts to keep the secret out of fun. Shiroe then mentions it's a delicate time for Naotsugu and Marielle, hoping Tetora won't cause problems for them. Naotsugu asks why Shiroe added her to Log Horizon and was told that Kazuhiko recommended her. She says Shiroe can save more people than she can and the world won't let him stay uninvolved. Plant Hwyaden Plant Hwyaden holds a meeting of the Ten Seat Council in its strange, platformed room. A couple of them wonder where Indicus is and want the meeting to start. Roreil Dawn seems more concerned about Nureha's absence, again. Once Indicus arrives they discuss Akihabara's army in Seventh Falls. Zeldys and Jered Gan say that the Royal Guard (Enbart Nelles) was captured, which intrigues Kazuhiko and Nakarunado. KR then announces Shiroe's return to Akihabara, wondering about his business in Suskino. When Indicus is asked what she will do, she laughs. Meanwhile, Nureha is curled up in her room, alone, on a giant pile of pillows. Return Everyone is excited about Shiroe and Naotsugu's return. Marielle has a slight clothing crises when trying to figure out what to where after not seeing Naotsugu in over a month. Rudy gets all dressed up to impress the new guild member. Minori wants to head to the meeting place early, in case Shiroe and the others are early. Akatsuki assures her it's fine, knowing that he will be punctual. Shiroe, Natsugu, and Log Horizon's newest memeber, Tetora, return to Akihabara. As they near the city, Tetora sees people in the distance and asks if they're members of Log Horizon. When Naotsugu calls out to Marielle, Tetora grabs his hand and runs towards the group, pulling him along behind her. Henrietta comments how they're holding hands, making Marielle jealous. The two clerics fight of Naotsugu, tugging him and climbing on him, while Henrietta laughs. The younger members of the guild and Nyanta welcome Shiroe home. He tells them he'll introduce Tetora later, since she is a little busy at that moment. He notices Akatsuki isn't there and looks around, finding her standing behind him. Shiroe asks Akatsuki if she has gotten taller. She gets angry at him and he apologizes and says she seems more grown up, which makes her cower behind him in embarrassment. He then contemplates that she had been fighting her own battle as well; as have everyone, that they all (including the members of Silver Sword and Demiqas) are doing their best. They are all charging forward with him. Eyecatch Eyecatch2-12a.png|Eyecatch 2-12 (part 1): Chibi Abyssal Shaft bosses. Eyecatch2-12b.png|Eyecatch 2-12 (part 2): Chibi Abyssal Shaft bosses with Kinjo, Shiroe, Tetora, Naotsugu, Demiqas, and William. Trivia * Within the Light Novel, the meeting of the Ten-Seat Council occured before Shiroe negotiated with Kinjo in Suskino. They wouldn't mention the murderer in Akiba (since that event had not occurred yet), and they instead discussed some concerning issues within Minami. ** Instead of mentioning that Shiroe had returned to Akiba, KR tells Indicus that Shiroe was nowhere to be found in Akiba, since he remained absent for the Abyssal Shaft raid in the light novel. * In the anime, when Shiroe and Naotsugu return, all of Log Horizon is present along with only Marielle and Henrietta from Crescent Moon Alliance. In the Light Novel, Serara, Shouryuu and Hien also are present. Navigation